We're a Beautiful Disaster (Shaun White) Part 1
by ZOMBIEluvRAWR
Summary: Now for the story! Enjoy! - ZOMBIEluvRAWR


With a shift of her slender form she would let her green orbed gaze land on that of the ladder that had helped her climb up to sit upon one of the O's of the oh so famous Hollywood sign, a light sigh escaping her pale lips as many thoughts rushed through her mind, playing over and over like a broken record. Yes, the wonderful state that she resided in was indeed California and sure, it was a great place to live and she had always enjoyed it imensely but now it just seemed rather dead to her ever since she had returned from the Olympics in the country of Canada, the place where her life had changed forever. With a bit of a scowl quickly forming she would lift one single hand while the other grasped at a part of the edge of the O, her fingers running through her shoulder length wavy auburn hair. That damned asshole had had the nerve to get himself stuck in her mind and at this point she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, not after the stuff that had happened for that whole month that was suppose to be the best time of her life.

**~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~**  
WHAM! With her face colliding with the snowy ground she'd let out a bit of a groan, lifting her upper half up with her arms before letting out a sigh, she couldn't help but let out a bit of a grumble as her nose crinkled in displeasure."Great, I can't even stand up with this blasted thing..." The young American would state under her breath as she listened to the familiar voice of her friends as they bellowed out there laughter in clear amusement." It's not funny!" She yelled out, now shifting to sit there on her butt as Danny grinned a cheeky grin." What are you talking about Meg, it was hilarious!" Ellie couldn't help but to chim in with her own input." I have to agree with him." With that she couldn't help but to raise a gloved hand, her middle finger sticking up to flip them the bird to show how she was feeling towards them at the moment and with that she managed to finally get back up onto her feet...well, board. "The snowboard doesn't like me." She stated in a blunt manner before clearing her throat and giving her shoulders a light shrug." Sure, blame the board." Danny mumbled only to quickly recieve a swat by the auburn girl, her green eyes narrowed in irritation." Hush it fat man." And with that said she managed to set herself free from the dangerous contraption, well it was dangerous to her."You guys suck at teaching me ya know?" Ellie sauntered over, grabbing at the snowboard, sticking her tongue out at her." That's because we dont know how, duh." Now a grin would spread across Megan's lips, one hand resting there on her hip as she gave a flick of her free hand." Yeah I know." And with that she took the contraptoin from her to place it under her arm, sauntering along herself with the two in tow."MEGAN! LOOK!" Grimacing from the scream Ellie let out she would let herself follow her gaze, it landing on a few snowboarders but not just any snowboarders, the olympian's and one among them was a curly red haired man that everyone knew to be the famous Shaun White. With her nose crinkling she would look back to the two that seemed to look at her with a cheeky grin which would cause her to roll her eyes." Oh shut up. I liked him in that one movie. Small part, it was a hilarious moment that passed and that was it." Then all of a sudden she could hear the voice of of female grumbling out 'ew' and on that she knew exactly who it was. "Stephanie, that's not nice at all." She mused." You don't even know him." Steph would just grin a little as she bounced over in a bubbley fashion. "Yeah yeah I know.." With that she would hold onto her board, observing the, in her eyes, handsome male that had won enough competitions that she had lost count before she shook her head to snap herself out of her little day dream."Lets get to the lodge, I'm freezing my ass off." And with that she went silent, the rest of the trio following right behind her chatting about who knows what all the while she listened but soon enough a groan would escape from the people rushing at her, papers and pens in there hands and as they did she would stumble back with a blink. Jeez, so many people, she thought to herself, and all just because I myself am competing in the Olympics.. Trying to adjust her board she would sign a few autographs before she was grabbed at and pulled through the small crowd by...MARCUS! THANK GOD! She let out a sigh of relief as her trainer saved her from the fans although the expression on his facial features didnt look too...enthused which would cause her to grimace a little. Shit...I'm in trouble, she thought as she shifted uncomfortably, being pulled out to the back of the oh so wonderful lodge, the cold air hitting her rosey cheeks that had gotten wind burns from having already been outside for the passed hour."Snowboarding, Meg!? Are you crazy!? What if you got hurt?! You wouldn't be able to compete! You'd have come all this way for nothing!" He snapped out, yanking that snowboard she called a dangerous contraption seeing as how she'd had more faceplants then she was hoping in the passed hour. Purisng her lips she would advert her gaze, sticking her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet." I know..I'm sorry.." She mumbled in her own displeased tone." I got bored...days off are so..." Marcus cut her off as he rose a hand up to shush her." I don't care. Boring or not you should be resting and keeping focused." With a nod of her head she would let her shoulders slouch forward before she turned to peer out at mountain behind them, Marcus deciding to just slip back inside, leaving her to silently think to herself. "Wonderful.." She mumbled under her breath, kicking lightly at the snowy white powder beneath her boots.

_(Continued..)_


End file.
